cambio de estilo
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Levy tiene complejos y cierta albina la ayudara. Mal summary. mi primer one-shot.


Etto.. es mi primer fic asi que no seáis muy malos ^/^ ¿sí?

No se me ocurría ningún nombre para el título así que puse ese ^^

Es un one-shot aunque me quedo muy largo T-T

Creo que los personajes me han salido un poco Ooc- asi que sumimasen T-T

Fairy Tail no me pertenece es del gran Hiro Mashima.

_**Pensamientos**_

~…..~ (cambio de escena)

**Cambio de estilo**

Un día cualquiera en Fairy Tail, las mesas volaban en distintas direcciones, Gray había vuelto a quitarse la ropa y Natsu volvía a pelear con él, Elfman cuestionaba la hombría de todos y Cana bebía su quinto barril del día. Mientras una chica peliazul estaba sentada en la barra con la cara pegada a la madera.

-¿Qué te pasa Levy-chan?- pregunto la albina.

La nombrada levanto la cabeza y dijo:

- Es solo que… nada, olvídalo- dijo volviendo a pegar la cabeza a la madera.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- volvió a insistir Mira

- ¿soy tan baja?- pregunto mirando fijamente a la albina

- ¿eh?, ¿Por qué dices eso Levy?- pregunto esta

- Es que Gajeel siempre me está llamando enana y al final…- explico Levy

- ¿Es por Gajeel-kun?-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- no te preocupes, yo te ayudare- dijo arrastrando a la maga de escritura solida- Lissana ocúpate de la barra, yo volveré en 12 horas.

- Ok – dijo la aludida.

~…..~

_**¿Por qué le habré dicho?- se lamentaba Levy**_

En la habitación de la albina la tortura empezó.

- Puedes usar esto, y esto, esto también y no te olvides de eso- decía la albina sin parar de tirar prendas a la pequeña maga.

- No puedo usar todo eso – se quejó Levy

- ¿Has dicho algo?- dijo Mira en modo demonio.

- N-No – respondió la peliazul.

_**Tengo miedo- pensaba Levy**_

~…..~

Al día siguiente cierto Dragon Slayer llegó al gremio buscando a la enana para molestarla, aunque nunca lo diría la verdad es que le encantaba ver la cara que ponía cuando se enfadaba.

Pero cuando llego al gremio algo le extraño , la mesa donde debería estar la enana , como siempre leyendo, estaba vacía y no había indicios de ella por ninguna parte por lo que fue a la barra a tomar algo , pero quien le atendió fue Lissana en lugar de Mirajane.

_**La enana no está y la camarera tampoco, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento- pensó Gajeel.**_

De repente el gremio se quedó en silencio, señal de que algo realmente extraño estaba pasando, y miro hacia la puerta a donde todo el mundo miraba, allí estaba la albina acompañada de una peliazul que parecía querer esconderse detrás de ella, ¡Un momento!, ¿peliazul? , imposible, esa chica no podía ser la enana, ¿o sí?

Llevaba un vestido con escote que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla de color verde, una cinta del pelo del mismo color y unos tacones muy altos. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que casi todos los del gremio estaban alrededor de ella, entre ellos Jet y Droy mirándola con cara de pervertidos, oh dios los mataría, pero antes se tomaría tiempo para torturarlos.

Harto de ver como la enana era rodeada decidió irse del gremio antes de liarla, pero aún se preguntaba cómo podía haberse rodeado de "moscas" tan rápido.

Levy logro escaparse entre la multitud y busco a Gajeel con la mirada pero este ya se había ido.

_**Ni siquiera así puedo llamar su atención- pensó Levy tristemente**_

Y antes de que los otros se dieran cuenta de su ausencia se fue del gremio, no sin antes escuchar por parte de Natsu:

-¡Oh no! , la hemos aplastado, con lo pequeña que era-

- Si es que eres un idiota llamita- dijo Gray

-¿qué has dicho hielito?- contesto Natsu empezando una nueva pelea

_**Al menos no me buscaran en un rato- pensó la pequeña maga**_

Ella siguió andando en dirección a los dormitorios de Fairy Hills, lo único que quería era sacarse esa ropa y volver a ser ella misma, puesto que la idea de Mirajane no funciono.

FLASHBACK

Levy estaba delante del espejo con la ropa que Mira le había prestado.

- ¿Tú crees que le gustara? – pregunto esta

- Seguro que le encantas y con los tacones ya no te podrá volver a llamar enana- dijo Mira sonriendo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Levy seguía andando y de repente vio una silueta que conocía a la perfección y empezó a correr tras él.

-Gajeel! – grito la maga

Este se dio la vuelta justo para ver a la maga tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ay! – dijo la maga llevándose la mano a la rodilla

-Cielos, no te puedo dejar ni un segundo sola – dijo el Dragon Slayer.

-¿Por qué te fuiste del gremio? , te estuve buscando – dijo Levy

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?- dijo Gajeel

La peliazul se sorprendió.

- Yo…solo… - dijo triste Levy

- _**Mierda, ¿por qué siempre te hago daño?-**_

- Enana yo me fui porque… sentía que sobraba- dijo Gajeel

- ¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida Levy

- ¿Y se puede saber porque vas vestida así?- dijo el señalando su atuendo

- ¿No te gusta?- susurro ella, aunque él lo pudo escuchar

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- dijo el avergonzado

- Porque me vestí así…. Para gustarte!

_**Oh, ¿porque he dicho eso? , ahora tengo miedo de su respuesta**_

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos.

- ¿Para gustarme?... cielos tu nuevo atuendo no me gusta- dijo el

_**Lo sabía, soy idiota – pensó ella tristemente**_

Ante el silencio Gajeel añadió:

- Atraes demasiado a los chicos y eso no me gusta-

_**¿Quee?!**_

- Gajeel, acaso tu… empezó a decir la maga

- Tu eres **mi** enana y ya está- dijo el apartando la mirada

Levy se sonrojo pero añadió:

-Pero con estos tacones ya no soy una enana – dijo ella

- Entonces tendré que buscarte otro mote- dijo él

-¿porque no me llamas por mi nombre?-

-Porque todos lo hacen y yo soy el único que te llama enana- dijo desviando la mirada

- Entonces seguiré siendo tu enana pero mientras…-dijo tomando los labios del Dragon Slayer

Este se sorprendió y correspondió al beso sin pensárselo.

Cuando se separaron él la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo:

- Pensándolo bien me gustan tus tacones Gihi – dijo el chico sonriendo y volviendo a besar a la peliazul.

FIN

¿Os gusto? , espero que si ^^

Feliz san Valentín a todos xD


End file.
